Mandalorians
: "Here's why you can't exterminate us, ''aruetii. We're not huddled in one place—we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders—so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology—so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline—so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, aruetii. We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we can certainly kill you." : ―Mandalore the Destroyerhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian : Mandalorians, referred to as ''Mando'ade in their own language, are a " group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple species and multiple genders, all bound by a common culture" . Known for their prowess in battle and cultural emphasis on war, Mandalorians are spread throughout the galaxy despite their home being on Mandalore, in the Outer Rim. Language: 'Mando'a (Dictionary - Grammar) * [[Death Watch|''Death Watch]] * ''Destati Mandalorians'' Brief History Early Mandalorians centered their entire culture on war, leading crusades to expand their territory. Their numerous victories and strength on the battlefield made them admired and feared throughout the galaxy, even after their crusades ended with their defeat at the hands of the Republic. No longer an army, the Mandalorians spread across the galaxy andbecame more like an army-for-hire or individual bounty hunters. '''Clone Wars The Mandalorians stayed fairly neutral during the Clone Wars as the then-current government was lead by Duchess Satine and the New Mandalorians, a group of pacifists. Galactic Empire With the New Mandalorians no longer in power after a Death Watch insurgency, Mandalore was occupied by the Empire. The Mandalorians later rebelled and pushed the Empire out of Mandalorian space. Present Day The Mandalorians do not actually have an official Mand'alor. Cabur Awaud is an unofficial leader, but a council between him, his wife Dralla, Ganymedan Farr, and Buirk Jeban make the major decisions for the planet Mandalore. The Mandalorians have not been united, but the Darth Krayt's Xenomorphs and his gathering of an army close to Mandalorian space has prompted Mandalore to begin mass producing Bes'uliik ships for planetary defense in case of an attack. Mandalore is not mobilized aside from the ships. The majority of Mandalorians are still farming and doing daily activities. While prepared for defenses, they have not organized into an actual army. So her being a commander of soldiers might not work (just given the fact that they are not willing to be in squads or legions at the moment). At this point in time, Clans don't hold as much prominence in Mandalorian society (They diminished shortly after the crusades, took a further decrease with the end of Jaster Mereel's Supercommandos, and even more when the pacifist government rose to power during the Clone Wars. Resol'nare "Ba'jur, Beskar'gam, Aliit, Ara'nov, Mando'a, and, Mand'alor" Meaning the Six Actions, ''the Resol'nare are six tenets require to be a Mandalorian. Breaking any of them resulted in being ''Dar'manda ''(literally "not-Mandalorian") which would lose their place in the ''Manda, the Mandalorian afterlife. # Ba'jur - raise the next generation as Mandalorians # Beskar'gam ''- wear the armor # ''Aliit ''- stay loyal to your clan # ''Ara'nov ''- defend your family # ''Mando'a ''- speak the language, ''Mando'a # Mand'alor ''- rally to the Mandalore (the leader) when summoned However, true to the Mandalorian culture, these tenets are hardly strict rules. They're meant to have loose interpretations and because one component is broken, that does not necessarily damn someone to be dar'manda. Some Mandalorians add more tenets while some only live portions of Resol'nare. In the same way, a few follow the Resol'nare rigidly, but to most, it is only a background skeleton to live. The Resol'nare says nothing about moral conduct and some tenets are only situational. In their long history, Mandalorians are no strangers to allying themselves with another culture. Working for a Sith or Jedi will not cause a Mandalorian to become dar'manda. Distrust of the Republic or Force-Users is a "regional" thought, something that not all Mandalorians may share. Working for another organization will not cause the loss of one's soul. Even Death Watch are not considered dar'manda. Culture Unlike other groups, Mandalorians have no definitive species. Anyone who vows to join the Mandalorian culture and share the same values is admitted. The ''Mando'ade ("The children of Mandalore") are unified by their culture over anything else. Even if two Mandalorians are strangers, they will aid each other out of a sense of kinship. Combat "It's one thing to see us coming, it's another to do something about it." At age 8, Mandalorians officially begin their training to prepare themselves to embrace their culture. Every child, regardless of gender, would be taught how to fight. In combat, Mandalorians have a special psychosis that allows them to "switch on" psychopathy. The Mandalorian warrior does not see anything except the end of the fight. The opponent is no longer a living being, just something the Mando'ade has to "remove, stop, get past, any way they can to get what they want." (Revelations. Karen Traviss) Marriage and Family "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." ("We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.) Family is a major component in Mandalorian culture and loyalty to one's clan is vital in their society. Marriages were not large ceremonies, but instead are usually attended by only the two involved who exchange four lines of vows. The vows can be exchanged over any mode of communication, no matter the distance. After the exchange, family and friends would be able to gather and celebrate with large festivities. Same-sex marriages are accepted easily and considered the same as heterosexual marriages Infidelity is frowned upon, but is usually forgiven and any child that resulted from an affair is raised as the married couple's own. Adoption, gai bal manda, is extremely common and encouraged, especially since Mandalorians were frequently in wars and battles. All the potential parent needed to say is "ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad" ("I know your name as my child.") and the child would usually respond with "ni kyr'tayl gai sa'buir" ("I know your name as my parent."). Adoption of war orphans of the enemy were common. In a family, there is no difference at all between adopted and biological children. Gender Males and females are expected to fight side-by-side on the battlefield. Sons would be taught by their father to be warriors and accompany them on the battlefield by age 13. Daughters, respectively raised by their mothers, also learn to be warriors. At the age of thirteen, children of both genders face the rite of passage known as the verd'goten, where their skills are tested and they are declared adults. With complete gender equality, there are no words in the Mando'a language to discern between male and female. Government Mandalorians do not have a structural government and are highly self-reliant. Paraphrasing a comment from Boba Fett, one does not specifically order Mandalorians around, one can only make suggestions. Most political decisions take place in a community setting where any Mandalorian can attend (i.e. a tapcafe, such as the Oyu'baat in Keldabe the capital). However, the Mandalorians have one distinctive ruler who they follow like a king, called the Mandalore or Manda'lor. The Mand'alor reigns for life and is succeeded by whoever claims the symbolic mask after the death, unless a successor was previously appointed. Armor "There are two reasons why we have to wear armor. One is so that we don't get killed too easily. The other is so that we all look Mandalorian, however different we may be from our brothers and sisters." Traditional Mandalorian armor, Beskar'gam, is forged out of extremely durable Mandalorian iron, Beskar. The rare Beskar, only found in the Mandalore, is noticeably heavy and one of the few materials resistant to lightsabers. However, unlike Cortosis, the lightsaber blade will not short out upon contact. The metal is also resistant to blasterfire, although the wearer will still feel the impact. As Beskar is rare, quite a few Mandalorians, who did not inherit their armor from family members, substitute durasteel plates. The color preference of a Mandalorian's armor is usually left to the wearer's opinion, but some owners paint theirs certain colors for significance. * Gray - Mourning a Lost Love * Red - Honoring a Parent * Black - Justice * Gold - Vengeance * Green - Duty * Blue - Reliability * Orange - A Lust for Life Members * Aruett * Aran Jetii (formerly) * Atin Carid * Briikase Detta * Cin'ciri Titus * Gaen Fess * Gotab * Jag Klar (formerly) * Luna Detta * Solus Ge'tal References Category:Groups